As Time Passes By
by OrionsVisiting
Summary: Maybe it's time that Ivypool stops acting that her sister doesn't matter. And maybe it's time that Dovewing realizes that she does.


Heya.

Excuse the poor grammar, spelling and writing. English ain't my first language.

Takes place before Bramblestars Storm, Incase you care.

Review if you want, or eat a sandwich. Ehhhhhh.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the wonderful Warriors series, or it's characters. I do own a very fashionable Alice Cooper hat.

Enjoy.

—

Ivypool turned on her side for what had to be the upteemth time.

She supposed her insomnia came from the fact that she was used to spending her nights fighting and alert, on edge and worried for her life and not… well, not sleeping comfortably between the warm, shifting bodies of her clanmates, safe and sound.

Ivypool shifted again, now laying on her back and leaning her head back on the moss.

Her eyes traced the forms of the other warriors, her mother and father curled together to her right, Blossomfall,Bumblestripe behind her, Cloudtail and Brightheart towards the entrance, Dovewing in front of-

No. Wait. Dovewings nest was empty.

Ivypool frowned and twisted around. She leaned forward and sniffed. Her sisters nest was cold and slightly stale of her scent. Ivypool honestly didn't know where she could be. But to be fair, they haven't been very close since the battle, making comments now and then, but treading on thin ice when actually engaging in conversation. She would probably be fine. Dovewing could take care of herself.

But Dovewing still was her sister, no matter what she will worry. And she won't be getting comfortable tonight anyway.

So Ivypool stood up and careful weaved through the bodies, muttering a apology to Thornclaw when she accidentally stepped on his tail. She stepped out of the warriors den, and blinked at the light coming from the moon above her.

The camp was empty aside from Purdy, who was poking his head out of the elders den too stare at the stars. Ivypool wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe Mousefur. Or the fact that from the large, bright two-leg dens you couldn't see the stars. Sort of strange seeing the normally chattering and happy tom sitting there so quietly.

She didn't feel like disturbing him, so she headed to the camp entrance instead, nodding towards the cat standing guard, Brackenfur, and informing him curtly that she was going on a walk.

As she turned around to leave, Brackenfur called after her „Is something happening in the warriors den? Your the second cat to leave tonight!"

Ivypool looked over her shoulder and asked confused „Who was the first?"

Dovewing usually left through the dirtplace to avoid confrontation, not the camp entrance.

Brackenfur tilted his head „You didn't notice? Dovewing left shortly after sundown towards the lake and hasn't come back."

Ivypool's heart weighed heavy in her chest. No, she apparently didn't notice anymore when her sister disappears, and nor does anyone else.

But the good thing is that if she left through the main entrance towards the lake, she wasn't visiting Tigerheart, and at least that was a comforting thought.

Ivypool said her goodbyes to Brackenfur before delving deeper into the forest, towards the lake, lost into her own thoughts of her broken relationship with her sister.

Dovewing lost her powers after the battle, but she hadn't seemed to destroyed about it. Right? Ivypool at the time had been desperately trying to convince everyone that she wouldn't slit their throats as they slept and eat their kits for lunch, not paying much attention to her hero sister, who would forever be remembered as that.

Ivypool could now she see patches of the lake through the trees and started to her the soft splashed of its waves. She padded around a small holly bush before being able to take in the lake in it's full glory.

The light of the moon reflected beautifully on the water, shining like little stars on the grey pelt of the Thunderclan warrior sitting mouse-lengths away from the water.

„Dovewing?"

Dovewing jumped at the soft call, and Ivypool would thought it was funny aside from the fact the when Dovewing turned around and stared at her, she looked so genuinely shaken.

Dovewing turned her body slightly towards her sister, and Ivypool crept out of the undergrowth, seating herself a few fox-lengths behind her.

The green-eyed warrior looked sheepish „Sorry, I, uh, didn't hear you coming…", she trailed off, looking down at her paws disappointed at herself. Of course, without her ability she wasn't the cat she used to be.

The other she-cat decided not to sit on it, and teaching her tail on Dovewings shoulder comfortingly, stepped up next to her and gazed towards the water.

„You you remember the first time we saw the lake?"

When Dovewing said nothing, she continued.

„It was during the drought, and um...Ha. We both got so excited about that small puddle of water that really wasn't impressive, but we were so young to us it was ginormous."

„Lionblaze and Cinderheart scolded us for being so hyperactive", Dovewing mumbled, now staring fondly instead of disdainfully.

„Yeah! And…"

Ivypool starred suprised at Dovewing, and Dovewing slightly unsure at Ivypool. In that pause, a million unsaid things were left unsaid yet still told loudly and clearly towards the other. Because they didn't need words. Ivypool lifted her tail again and curled it around Dovewings body and leg.

Ivypool continued „You remember what happened with Berrynose?"

The both burst into laughter.

The reminisced in memories, and laughed over their own younger selves. They slowly forgot about their issues and trauma, and completely engrossed themselves in the other.

And when the sun peeked out from behind the mountains, announcing the new day with swirls of pink, orange and red clouds, Ivypool, even in sleep, intertwined with her sister, head comfortably on her paws, hadn't let her tail drop from were it was wrapped her sisters body.

Right where it belonged.


End file.
